Robert Redford
| Occupation=Actor, film director, producer, businessman, environmentalist, philanthropist | First Film=War Hunt | Active Years=1959 – present | Notable Roles='Director:' Ordinary People The Milagro Beanfield War A River Runs Through It Quiz Show The Horse Whisperer Actor: Bill McKay (The Candidate) Johnny Hooker (The Sting)) Jay Gatsby (The Great Gatsby) Martin "Marty" Bishop (Sneakers) John Gage (Indecent Proposal) }} Charles Robert Redford Jr. (born August 18, 1936) is an award-winning American motion picture actor, director, producer, businessman, model, and philanthropist. The blonde haired, athletic and handsome actor is known for his roles in Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, All the President's Men, The Sting, The Natural, The Candidate, The Way We Were, Out Of Africa, The Great Gatsby, and many others. Redford directed the films Ordinary People, Quiz Show, The Legend of Bagger Vance, The Horse Whisperer, The Milagro Beanfield War, and A River Runs Through It. He was also a producer on all except Ordinary People. Biography Redford was born in Santa Monica, California to Charles Robert Redford, Sr., an accountant, and Texas-born Martha W. Hart. He has a half-brother, William, from his father's re-marriage. Redford graduated from Van Nuys High School in Los Angeles, California in 1955 and received a baseball scholarship to the University of Colorado, where he was a pitcher on the baseball team, and a member of the Kappa Sigma fraternity. He lost the scholarship due to adolescent drinking, fueled in part by the death of his mother, when Redford was eighteen. Redford was later a painting student at the Pratt Institute in Brooklyn, and took classes in theatrical set design at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York City. In 1980, Redford's directorial debut, Ordinary People, won him the Academy Award for Directing; his 1994 film, Quiz Show, was nominated for best director, but lost to Forrest Gump. Along with Warren Beatty, Clint Eastwood, Mel Gibson, Richard Attenborough, and Kevin Costner, Redford is one of the few major actors to win an Academy Award for "Best Director". With the financial proceeds of his acting success, starting with his salary from Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid and Downhill Racer, Redford purchased the ski resort just outside Park City, Utah called Timphaven. He renamed it the Sundance Resort, and not long after, portions of the movie Jeremiah Johnson (1972), a film which is both one of Redford's favorites and one that has heavily influenced him, were shot in the area. He founded the Sundance Film Festival, Sundance Institute, Sundance Catalog, and the Sundance Channel, all in and around Park City. The Sundance Film Festival caters to independent filmmakers in the United States and has received some recognition from the industry as a place to option films. The name Sundance comes from his character, the "Sundance Kid". In addition, Redford owns a celebrated restaurant called Zoom, located on Main Street in the former mining town of Park City. In 1995, Redford received an honorary Doctor of Humane Letters degree from Bard College. In December 2005, he received honors at the Kennedy Center for his contributions to American culture. The Honors recipients are recognized for their lifetime contributions to American culture through the performing arts: whether in dance, music, theater, opera, movies or television. Robert Redford is politically liberal. He has supported environmentalism and Native American rights. Supposedly, Barbara Bush told her husband George Bush that he should chose Dan Quayle as a running mate because he looked like Redford. Redford then began some speeches by saying, "Hello. I'm Dan Quayle." However, Redford resented the equation as he and the former Vice President are on the opposite sides of the political spectrum. Redford married Lola Jean on September 12, 1958; the couple, who had four children, Scott (born 1959 and died shortly after), Shauna (born November 15, 1960), David James (born May 15, 1962), and Amy (born October 22, 1970), divorced in 1985. His companions since have included actress Sonia Braga (during the late 1980s), Kathy O'Rear (from the late 1980s to 1996) and Sibylle Szaggars (1998). Redford has three grandchildren. Filmography Film quotes * "What do we do now?" - from The Candidate * "Boy, what is it with you people? You think not getting caught in a lie is the same thing as telling the truth?" - as Joe Turner in Three Days of the Condor. External links * * the Sundance Institute * Sundance Resort * Article about the Zoom Restaurant in the Guardian * Classic Movies (1939 - 1969): Robert Redford (retrieved from the Internet Archive. October 18, 2013) * Robert Redford at TriviaTribute.com Redford, Robert Category:1936 births Category:Living people Category:Directors Category:Producers